the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Saito Hyuga
Approval 6/25/17 6 feats Ornanate v3.6 Appearance and Personality Saito is a little below average height standing at 5’7”, but not enough to impair him. He has shoulder length brown hair, wearing his headband to hold his hear out of his face he shows more forehead than most. Slender looking. Saito tends to speak before thinking, which can cause some issues. Most of the time he can realizes what he is saying mid-sentence or right after. Since he knows he talks without thinking he tends to stay silent when talking in important places or to important people, which gives others that he is very determined and mission focused which isn’t always true. ' ' Stats (Total: 64) ''' Strength: 10 Speed: 10 Chakra Levels: 16 Chakra Control: 10 Endurance: 11 CP:100 Banked:0 Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Byakugan Genin 2: Ice release Chunnin: N/A Jounin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage: N/A ABILITIES Feats earned so far: 7 Banked Feats:1 #'360 degree vision' – The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360 degree field of vision. The Byakugan is also able to see through smokescreens. CP/round #'Ice Release: Icicle Fall Technique' - An offensive jutsu that allows the user to hurl icicles in all directions or in one focused direction. The most common version creates icicles in the air that fall to the ground while flinging particles of ice out from the users body. The air around the user is chilled by the jutsu but not to any damaging effect. (10 cp) #'SP upgrade-5 ' #'Kaiten- '''after releaseing chakra from every tenketsu in their body, the user then spins rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a rotating shield of Chakra around themselves and tossing away nearby attackers. The user can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. CP #'Chakra vision: arguably the byakugans greatest ability is to see chakra in all its nature, including its flow and the circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the color of chakra. The byakugan can detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when a genjutsu is being used. cp/round #'''Sp Upgrade-5 Equipment *(2) Smoke bomb *(4) Tonfas Ryo *Ryo earned: 19000 *Ryo left: 19000 Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 38' *'Banked: 6' *'Reset Day: Saturday' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 06/23/17- smoke in the air - 4 qp 2000 ryo 06/29/16- Bridges and Bandits - 4 qp 2000 ryo D-Rank: 0 ''' 06/16/2017- The Case of the missing hammer - 4 qp 2000 ryo '''RP AND OTHER: 05/31/17- The Ramen Shop - 3 qp 1500 ryo 05/31/17- A New Team - 3 qp 1500 ryo 06/12/17 - Regroup -1 qp 500 ryo 06/15/17 - Sound Construction Project - 4 qp 2000 ryo 06/20/17 - Sound Training Grounds - 3 qp 1500 ryo 06/21/17 - A True Display of Skill -3 qp 1500 06/26/17 - Getting the Care Package -2 qp 1000 ryo 06/29/17 - Team Practice! - 2 qp 1000 ryo 06/30/17 - Aftermath - 1 qp 500 ryo 07/03/17 - Buying ninja tools - 4 qp 2000 ryo History and Story Will update as I rp. Category:Character